cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentinels of Unity and Liberty
category:Alliances category:Blue team alliances category:Sentinels of Unity and Liberty SOUL Leadership Executive Councilman MaGneT, iPoD, PuLsE, Supa_Troop3r, Ministers FeaR_LeSs, etowntec, Gabriel Carver, Hyper, TiTaN, u8magum, Yereho, Minister of Dr. Pepper Affairs-Scrapmasterfflex SOUL Charter Preamble: We of the Sentinels of Unity and Liberty support all of our members in aid, war, and any other situation that may cause harm a SOUL member, and in return we ask for members to be respectful and respect all fellow members. Admission To join, you must agree to the charter, and then pledge to SOUL and its values on the Forums. You must also respect all members in public events or on any other forums. SOUL All members, including Leaders, Council members, and members, are recognized as subjects of the Sentinels of Unity and Liberty Alliance. I. Government Leaders There are four major leadership positions inside a council called the Executive Council. These Councilor positions are in place to advise, watch, and govern the alliance in all matters. The leaders have one vote each on any decision made in the alliance and between other alliances (meaning MDP, MADP, NAP or a change of external or internal affairs). No Pacts in or outside of the alliance may be created without Executive knowledge or approval. Leaders may only be impeached if there is a 50% vote from the other leaders saying yes, and a 75% vote from the public. However, if 90% of the public chooses to impeach, the leader is automatically removed, regardless of Council votes. Voting process The voting process starts with the an idea, then the idea is submitted to the public where it be voted on and if it passes (with a vote of 50% or more), This counts for one vote all together then is pass onto the Executive Council. Then, the Executives votes on it and if it passes with more than 50% the pact or bill is passed. Member may not vote on NAPs, but must vote on any other pact. If a bill is passed onto the leaders and a leader does not vote on it within three days then his vote for that particular bill becomes void. Expulsion Any member can be expulsion by a majority vote from the Executive Council. Members can submit requests for expulsion a Leader that will come to Leaders to vote on and will be passed with a majority vote. A member may submit a motion to kick out a member at any time which will reviewed by the Executive Council. If the member has a valid case it will be put up for voting by Executives, if it passes with a majority vote from the Executives the member is expelled. II. Basic rules Representation Members are expected to represent SOUL in a positive fashion, which includes no spamming, no threatening other alliances without permission, or simply shedding a negative light upon our alliance, which could result in punishment (including expulsion from the alliance). Resignation You may leave SOUL at any time. You may not join another alliance while in SOUL. You may not entice others to join another alliance or make plans to recruit members from SOUL while joining another alliance. You are also not permitted to make slanderous remarks about the alliance in your departure. Nuclear weapons Any nation of the SOUL Alliance that desires nuclear weapons is encouraged to hold and make nuclear weapons to enhance your nation's strength. However, you may not fire any nuclear weapons without permission. The only time a member will be granted permission if he has been threatened by a nuclear attack, or already struck by a nuclear attack. If there is an incident where a member fires a nuclear weapon without permission, that member will be put on trial by the Executive Council. Possible verdicts are reparations, suspension, expulsion, and attack. Offensive nuclear attacks are condemned by SOUL. IIV War As a member of SOUL you are not allowed to war a nation without permission. If a SOUL member attacks a nation without provocation and permission, that member will be put on trial by the Executive Council. He or she may be kicked out of the alliance and possibly named rogue and possibly attacked by SOUL and the alliance that the nation was a part of. In the likely case that the nation is permitted to stay in the alliance, the ruler must pay reparations to the defending party if they are due. SOUL will use every possible diplomatic action before reverting to war. IV Acceptance into SOUL To join SOUL you must pledge allegiance to SOUL, and be a part of no other alliance. Example "I (nation ruler of nation name) agree to up hold and obey the SOUL charter. By doing so you acknowledge the rules of being in SOUL and the punishment that follows the breaking of these rules."